Story:Star Trek: Archer (fan film)/In the Line of Duty/Act Four
ACT FOUR FADE IN EXT-SPACE Both the Archer ''and ''Olympia ''are next to each other. '''INT-OLYMPIA MAIN ENGINEERING (BATTLE DAMAGED)' Williams is going from console to console, as alarms are blaring when Commander Martin walks into the Engine room. CMDR. MARTIN: (To Williams) Report? She's at a console. LTCMDR. WILLIAMS: The containment fields are failing, (beat) the ship has taken a huge beating! Martin follows her. CMDR. MARTIN (Worried): Can't you eject the core? She walks over to a console. LTCMDR. WILLIAMS: Aye, sir activating the ejection systems, (beat) OH COME ON! Commander Martin walks over to her. CMDR. MARTIN: What? She goes to another console. LTCMDR. WILLIAMS (Shocked): The ejection sequence has been stopped, (beat) Commander you better come and take a look at them. Martin looks at the screen. CMDR. MARTIN: Ah, Crap. CUT TO: EXT-SPACE The Archer is next to the Olympia. INT-ARCHER MAIN BRIDGE Ensign Carlson looks at her station. ENS. CARLSON (Confused): What the hell? Commander T'Shar gets up from the Captain's Chair. LTCMDR. T'SHAR: Ensign report? Suddenly, the monitor on her console goes blank, and an OMEGA symbol appears. Carlson tries to work the console, but nothing happens. ENS. CARLSON (Confused): Hold on...I just lost all my sensor readings. The computer's bringing up some kind of message, but I can't access it. T'Shar goes back to the captain's chair and sits down and T'Shar sees the same mysterious symbol. She looks around at other monitors on the Bridge - it's on all of them T'Shar tapped her combadge. LTCMDR. T'SHAR: (to com) Bridge to Captain Taylor. the Turbolift doors OPEN and Taylor strides onto the Bridge, purposeful. LTCMDR. T'SHAR: Captain our computer systems are locked out. Taylor goes to a console and unlocks all command functions. CAPT. TAYLOR: (To T'Shar) I'll be in my ready room don't discuss this with the rest of the crew till I know what's going on. She heads to her ready room. CUT TO: INT-CAPTAIN'S READY ROOM Captain Taylor ENTERS and goes to her desk and sits in her chair behind her desk, and gives the computer orders. CAPT. TAYLOR: (To Com) Computer, seal the doors to this room. No entry without my authorization until further notice. The doors lock. COMPUTER VOICE: Doors are sealed. Taylor activates her desktop monitor. CAPT. TAYLOR: Access secured datafile Omega One. COMPUTER VOICE: Voiceprint confirmed. State clearance code. She leans back. CAPT. TAYLOR: (To com) Taylor four-seven-delta-red clearance level ten. The screen on the desktop monitor shows the Olympia as a scanning field surrounds it. COMPUTER VOICE: Sensors has detected the omega particle onboard this ship, Implement the Omega Directive immediately. All other priorities have been rescinded. Taylor leans back in her chair shocked by this. CUT TO: INT-OLYMPIA'S MAIN ENGINE ROOM Admiral Martin enters Main Engineering. ADM. MARTIN: (To his son) Why haven't you ejected the core yet? John looks at him. CMDR. MARTIN: Well dad we were about to till this shows up. Shows him the Omega symbol. CMDR. MARTIN: So tell me what the hell is going on? ADM. MARTIN: John please we don't have time for this eject the core now. John gets close to him. CMDR. MARTIN: Dad tell me what is going on, (beat) I know that symbol we learned about the greek letters in high school. Com beeps. ENS. SITO (Com Voice): Sito to Commander Martin. CMDR. MARTIN (Tapped Combadge): Martin here go ahead Sito? ENS. SITO (Com Voice): Sir sensors are showing an armada of Dominion/Cardassian warships heading our way. John turns to his father. EXT-SPACE Dominion/Cardassian battlegroup approaching the system. (End of Act Four, fade out)